Baby Looney Tunes meet Baby Speedy
by CBonnett
Summary: The baby looney tunes head for Mexico to meet Granny's friend, who also takes care of baby Speedy Gonzales.


I got this idea when my sister first showed me Baby Looney Tunes (which isn't too bad of a show by the way) so I introduced Speedy because I'm angry they didn't include him in it in the first place…

Anyway, this is just a small chapter of the babies meeting Speedy, not much. NOW FOR YOU TO READ!

"Tag, you're it!" Baby Lola cried, tapping Sylvester's shoulder.

He laughed and they all continued to play tag outside in the playground.

"Children!" Granny called. "The plane isn't going to wait for you!"

Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tweety, Sylvester and Taz ran inside Granny's car and began talking.

"I can't wait to get to Mexicoo!" Daffy cried.

"It's Mexico, Daffy," Bugs corrected. "Anyway, I read in my book that it's really hot where Granny's sister lives. I like hot places."

Sylvester nodded. "And they speak weird, too!"

Granny chuckled. "No, Sylvester, they speak in a different language. It's different than what we speak, but that does not make it weird."

Sylvester smiled. "Oh! That makes sense. Why doesn't everyone speak the same?"

Granny thought a moment. "I guess that's because people are from different places and a very long time ago, they didn't speak to each other. So they created different ways of speaking…" She rambled on and the toddlers drifted off to sleep as they left for the airport.

The airport was crowded but everyone stayed together. Granny turned to the kids as they waited for the boarding time. "The airport that we'll be going to is very crowded, just like this one, and I'm expecting you to stay close."

Everyone nodded. They boarded the plane and looked out the window.

"Granny?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, Bugs?"

"Does Auntie have any little kids like us?" Bugs asked.

Granny thought a moment, and she smiled. "Oh yes! She has one little boy you may like. She found him all alone and decided to take care of him."

Bugs and the others grinned. "Yay! Do you think he will play with us?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Though, he is quite an energetic fellow and a bit younger than you. So you may want to keep an eye on him."

"You can count on us, Granny!" Lola replied immediately. She was the most responsible.

After they exited the plane, the babies all held hands and stuck with Granny.

Finally, after waiting nearly an hour, Granny spotted 'Auntie.'

"Yaneli, you're here!" Granny cried.

"AUNTIE!" The children cried, running into their aunt's arms. Yaneli had leathery, old tan skin and was practically identical to Granny, only she had black hair tied into a bun and was a tad thinner. (No, she isn't Granny's blood sister, just best friend that's like a sister to Granny)

"Hola, Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, Tweety and umm… What was your name again?" Yaneli asked.

Daffy frowned. "I'm just kidding with you. Hola, Daffy," Yaneli laughed along with everyone else except Daffy, who soon joined in.

They all crammed into Yaneli's small car and sped out into the country.

"So Granny said you had a little kid, justh like usth?" Sylvester hinted the question.

Yaneli thought a moment. "Oh, you must mean little Speedy! Yes, he is around your age."

"Would the little guy mind playing with us while you and Granny talk?" Lola asked.

"Of course, if you can catch him."

After driving in the car for nearly two hours, they finally arrived at a small little cottage in the country. There were hardly any trees, mainly cactuses. The dirt was dry and sandy.

Yaneli stepped out of the car with Granny. When the kids leapt out, they wobbled and grabbed each other's hands to steady themselves.

"Speedy!" Yaneli called.

A small brown mouse shot out of the house and stopped steadily in front of Yaneli. "Mama!" He cried, raising his arms. Yaneli smiled and set Speedy on her shoulder.

Daffy was disgusted. "A RAT! So where's this Speedy kid?" he asked.

Speedy tilted his head. "How you know my name?"

Daffy was dumbstruck. "Oh…you're Speedy…"

Lola smiled. "I think he's cute," She said kindly. Granny smiled as Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"¿Perdón?" He asked.

"See? I told you they talk funny!" Sylvester cried.

Yaneli frowned. "He said 'Excuse me?' and he doesn't know English too well yet."

Sylvester blushed at his silly comment. "Oh, sorry."

Lola blushed, too. "Sorry."

They all walked into the one floor house and glanced around. The first room they saw was the den. It had a comfy looking couch with a uniquely designed blanket lying over the top. Behind the couch were three doors, two were half open. The one in the middle was shut.

The door to the far left had a cozy bed covered with a quilt. The other half of the room couldn't be seen.

The other room, to the far right, had light orange walls and a small hole in the wall. The rest of the room was practically blank. Small, fold up beds were set up in the room. Six fold up beds, to be exact, one for each of the babies except for Speedy.

Speedy leapt off of Yaneli's shoulder and sped into his room.

Yaneli smiled. "You kids can go play. Oh, and Speedy may seem shy now, but he definitely isn't. Just thought I may warn you."

Granny and Yaneli sat on the couch.

The kids followed after Speedy into the orange room. "SPEEDY?" Bugs cried.

Speedy leapt out of the mouse hole in a white t-shirt and diaper. He had an oversized sombrero on and a red handkerchief.

"Hola!" He yelled.

Tweety screamed and covered his mouth. Daffy laughed. "Whoa. That was quick!"

Speedy put a hand on his hip. "I can do better. Watch this!" He sped into the hole and emerged in a prince costume. "Ta da!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oooo!" Taz said.

Speedy tilted his head. "What is that thing?" He asked.

Taz's lip quivered. "That's Taz," Lola said, stepping forward.

"Oh, I've never seen nothing like him before," Speedy said.

Bugs frowned. "Taz is different, and Granny says that's good!"

"I didn't say nothing bad 'bout him, calmarse," Speedy countered. He sped into his home and came back in his old t-shirt and handkerchief.

"Hey, guysth! Let's play tag like before we left!" Sylvester suggested.

"Yeah, and Speedy can be it first," Tweety said.

Speedy nodded. "Sí, I amor this game!" He cried.

The babies glanced at each other in confusion. "So, Speedy's it."

Speedy closed his eyes. "Go!" He cried and opened his eyes. He spotted Sylvester's tail whip out of the door. Speedy took off after Sylvester and tagged him. "You're it!" He exclaimed and sped off.

"Sufferin' Succotash! That sucker's fast…" Sylvester mumbled, as the kids continued to play with Speedy on their stay in Mexico.

On the last day of their vacation, Speedy was gone.

Yaneli said that it was normal for him to disappear randomly, but she knew he wouldn't come back this time.

Granny and the babies left after the three day stay for home, and Speedy left to a new town, found new friends, and earned his title as the fastest mouse in all of Mexico!


End file.
